Sadistic Urges
by ServantOfTheEmpress
Summary: On one fateful night Kaneki, once a human, became a ghoul. Kaneki's change into a ghoul affected him both physically and mentally as he awoke with strange thoughts. Why is it that ghoul's taste far nicer to him than any other food? Why does he keep hearing voices? And is this what it means to loose ones sanity? Kaneki doesn't know but what he does know is that his life will change.


Chapter 1:

A night of perfection, a night of young love and a night which would begin a time of beauty. Yet it was not to be, for on that night a monster was born.

What had originally been a normal and mundane day with Kaneki and Hide enjoying a coffee in Anteiku had developed into something far more interesting. Kaneki had spent the previous weeks infatuated by the girl who read a similar collection of books to his. He had so far been incapable of growing the courage to ask her out on a simple yet romantic date. However it seemed as if fate smiled on him that day and the pair finally started their journey as a couple. Said date was simply perfect to Kaneki who could not help but notice Rize enjoying the date as much as he. Finally the newly formed couple walked towards Rize's home as Kaneki, being the gentleman he was, offered to ensure her safety. After all with the increase in ghoul attacks would it not be better if the pair stayed together? He could not have been more wrong.

Kaneki could not help but redden as Rize leaned in to kiss him. Preparing himself for his first kiss and thanking that it could be with such a beautiful and cultured woman he closed his eyes. Yet where he expected pleasure he found pain. His eyes widened in shock as he saw blood red eyes gaze into his as the ghoul before him ripped through his shoulder. Releasing a scream he fell back incapable of comprehending the truth before him. Had he not been in love? Had he not trusted this woman with his heart? Was this really happening to him?

The ghoul who had once held a place in his heart began to laugh. It taunted him and Kaneki could barely even understand what was being said as great tentacles spouted from her back at shot towards him. Frozen with fear he could do little more than watch as his abdomen was pierced and blood spouted from the newly formed wound. Darkness began to devour the edges of his vision. Was this his end? Would he really die to this monster. Yet even as the words crossed his psyche he could not hold back his amazement as the monster before him was struck down by a great storm of steel. Knowing he would live Kaneki felt a deep sleep consume him.

Kaneki proceeded to wake in the late night within a white clinical room strapped to a rather uncomfortable bed. Kaneki's eyes darted around the room taking in the information around him. His body felt unusually bizarre yet what confused him the most was the change he felt in himself. He knew he was once a kind hearted boy who was looking for love and a caring touch. Yet now? What was it that he needed? What was it he desired? And why did he feel so different? Kaneki found himself struggling to remove the straps around him yet as he found the tiredness continue to leave him he felt an unknown strength. With ease he felt the straps break under his touch and with ease did he leap from the bed yet how could such a feat be possible after the wounds he sustained. Lumbering forwards he found his answer looking in the reflection of the window.

He screamed, he did not know if the screen was one of shock, pain or anger. He knew nothing he could not think straight. A blood red eye staring back towards him Kaneki no longer even knew who he was yet alone if he were still human. Kaneki's fist destroyed the window as he tried desperately to hide the truth from himself. Leaping from the hospital's window Kaneki tried desperately to escape from the horror his life had become.

The night's touch felt refreshing upon his damaged skin as he flew towards the ground. Yet even as death neared him he felt himself incapable of ending it. He didn't want to die he wanted to live. Suddenly a tentacle that was far too similar to the one he had seen on that fateful night appeared behind him and shot forwards wrapping itself around the building opposite the hospital. Saved from death Kaneki continued to flee as he ran through the night atop the buildings and through the streets. He could not care if he was seen he simply wanted to escape this hell he had been through. That is until he noticed a strange taste on his tongue.

To Kaneki it was as if the air around him had become edible yet it seemed as if it were improving in taste the further south he went. Following his tongue he found himself in a dark street with a corpse lying before him. However even as Kaneki approached the corpse he knew the taste did not originate from it, no the taste was elsewhere. Kaneki watched as a man approached the body and without hesitation Kaneki could taste it. He saw the man's blood red eyes and Kaneki knew that it was the ghoul that he could taste. A primal desire overtook Kaneki and at once Kaneki feasted.

The speed of the ghoul meant nothing to Kaneki who easily removed the head of the ghoul. Next the ghoul's limbs were torn through as easily as if they a doll. Kaneki felt no guilt as he devoured the ghoul yet someone dared to interrupt him. It seemed as if a blonde ghoul wished to show dominance over him how dare it.

"I'm eating, leave." Kaneki had no desire to be interrupted from the beautiful taste that was currently flowing upon his tongue. Yet it seemed to him as if this foolish ghoul had the audacity to demand him to leave. He gritted his teeth why did he have to leave? He wanted to eat this delicious creature yet why was there a voice telling him to eat the other ghoul instead? Why was there a voice telling him to hurt the ghoul? Finally why did he recognise this voice?

"Hah, I haven't seen you around here perhaps I should enlighten you? These are my feeding grounds and I don't share." Kaneki had no desire to share this divine food and he had even less desire to cease eating. Perhaps he should simply listen to the voice in his mind and inflict an unearthly pain upon this foolish creature? Kaneki ceased eating as he suddenly tasted another ghoul. The voice became even louder when the new ghoul's taste appeared and Kaneki could not help but wish to listen to the voice. Yet he was certain it was wrong to hurt people. But were these not ghouls? No one would mind...

"Whose feeding grounds did you say?" At that moment a dark haired girl that seemed all too familiar to Kaneki leaped down from the nearby building. "Since when were these your feeding grounds, Nishiki?" Kaneki felt annoyance rise within him. Had this ghoul dared threaten him and lie to him. Kaneki felt the desire to pummel the ghoul into the dust yet the taste of the current ghoul he was eating was far better than any petty anger. Perhaps after he finished?

"Toka.." Toka? Did he know that name? Kaneki was unsure yet Kaneki knew that should this she ghoul leave he would be certain to find her at a later date. After all she did seem to taste exceedingly divine. To the extent Kaneki was certain she would make this ghoul taste like mud. Yet he could not simply leave this ghoul after he had killed the ghoul and eaten so much already, could he?

"I don't care for the human enjoy it as much as you want but leave my prey to me less you wish to join him." The two ghouls paused their dispute as they turned towards Kaneki surprised by his words. Kaneki had tried to sound polite by offering them the human yet it seemed they cared little for his niceties. Perhaps he would have to eat them to teach them manners? Yes that sounded all right after all who would judge him?

"Toka, did he just ask to eat the ghoul rather than the human?" What was so bizarre about wanting to enjoy this? The human hardly looked appetising and this ghoul put even his mother's burgers to shame. Kaneki paused for a moment. Was that really true? He was unsure, one part of him could not believe he thought those words yet another part was reassuring him of the thoughts he spoke. Was this madness?

"Yes..." Toka watched Kaneki eat his prey and could not help but feel a sense of familiarity. "Wait you were the one with Rize why aren't you dead?" She gazed towards him with a shocked expression much to Kaneki's annoyance.

"Could you just let me eat in peace? Or am I going to have to encourage your departure." Kaneki spoke with a snarl as he felt his frustration growing. These two ghouls tasted far nicer than the junk he was currently eating. He didn't care anymore, these ghouls would have to be eaten for showing him such disrespect. "You actually look quite tasty..." Kaneki rose from the now devoured corpse that had once been a ghoul. Flicking away the blood from his hand Kaneki charged forwards.

Nishiki having felt his patience running thin towards the ghoul before him moved to fight Kaneki first. Yet such a move was foolish indeed for Kaneki was in no mood to play with his food he simply wished to satisfy he unquenchable hunger. Without a moments hesitation Kaneki struck Nishiki before the young ghoul was capable of mounting his own attack. As a result Nishiki felt himself thrown into the opposing wall. Unwilling to allow his prey to return an attack Kaneki struck again as his fist punctured Nishiki's stomach causing the boy's innards to spew forth.

Toka, incapable of holding back any further, made her move faster than Kaneki could follow towards him. Immediately Kaneki felt a searing pain consume his legs as cuts erupted across his body. However Kaneki was unwilling to allow his prey to treat him in such a manner and at once the boy's kagune reacted. Three great tentacles emerged from the ghoul's back and shot forwards towards Toka who in response leaped back as she tried to asses the situation. Releasing her brittle feather's from afar she watched as the kagune deflected her strikes with ease.

Kaneki felt a thrill through his body as he watched his new found prey. At first he had simply wished to devour this ghoul yet as the she ghoul released more of her crystal like feathers Kaneki felt a sadistic desire grow within him. Lunging forwards, Kaneki prepared to rip Toka's arm from her body yet in a flash of movement she was no longer before him but instead behind him and as such he could little but take the kick she threw towards his ill prepared back. Kaneki hurled forwards as he felt his face implant the ground and with a scream of joyous rage Kaneki turned and sped forth towards Toka again. This time Toka could do little as she too was thrown into the ground.

The two circled one another as they prepared to tear one another limb from limb. While Toka held a troubled glare she noted Kaneki's maddening grin. She could not help but note the stark difference between the boy she had seen with Rize and the boy who wished to fight her now. She could not help but feel sorrow for the boy who would now experience a hell unlike any other. Of course the boy seemed to have little desire for human flesh which would benefit him however she had seen what had happened to those who devoured ghouls. Slowly the more they ate the more there sanity eroded away. A fate she would not wish upon any and yet Toka could not help but blame herself for leaving the boy alone with Rize.

Kaneki, frustrated by his unruly prey ignoring him, charged forwards as he propelled himself towards Toka who could do little more than watch as the brittle tentacle pierced her leg. With a cry of pain she flailed back releasing several swift strikes towards Kaneki's chest. Unfortunately for her, Kaneki strike had severely depleted her energy and as such Toka found herself incapable of breaking through her opponent's defences. Toka gritted her teeth ignoring the pain she had no time to pity the foe who could very well end her life if she acted foolishly.

Kaneki, certain that his prey would now fall could not help but feel regret for ending her so quickly. As such he did not notice the fallen figure fly through the air towards him releasing a storm of shards. Kaneki desperately deflected them yet he could not stop them all as his flesh was ripped from his bone. Letting out a cry of pain he charged towards her yet she would not let him close as she continued to shoot her feathers towards him.

The pair continued to fight in the air as they leaped from wall to wall delivering strike after strike to one another. Yet in the end it was Toka who fell first however Kaneki fell closely after her and as the pair struck the ground neither could attack the other as they merely watched one another from afar. They had fought one another to a standstill and neither were sure as to how they should feel. Kaneki was somewhat glad that he would now be capable of fighting Toka in the future. While Toka would be capable of sparing this monster, at least for the time being.

Kaneki was unwilling to admit it yet he knew that he would be incapable of feasting on the ghoul before him. With a curse Kaneki fled as he ran from the ghoul who had caused him such trouble on this beautiful evening. Yet how could he hate the she ghoul who had offered him such fun? Of course he was now beginning to feel the pain of her attacks. However Kaneki's hunger had yet to be satisfied and Kaneki knew that should he wish to heal his wounds he would need more meat. Tasting the flesh of a ghoul in the air Kaneki fled from the female ghoul who had fought him to a stalemate.

Through the darkness he travelled, searching for his new prey. The route was uneventful as he hunted much to his own relief. After all he was hardly in a position to fight in his current state. As Kaneki found his prey he was thankful that the ghoul seemed to be anything but strong. Easily Kaneki decapitated his prey yet to do so was far more challenging mentally than he had first guessed. For within Kaneki's mind as he killed the ghoul a foreign part within him was telling him to toy with his food. Thankfully Kaneki was too impatient to listen to the strange voice yet Kaneki knew that this voice would not so be easily silenced once he returned to his former state. Yet he was certain the thrill he felt when he fought the she ghoul was not from this voice.

Kaneki could already feel his wounds healing after he finished devouring his prey. His body reinvigorated Kaneki decided that it would be best if he were to return to his apartment less his activities gain too much attention. However Kaneki found himself with a dilemma, whether to return to his mundane life or not. A part of him did wish to meet with his childhood friend yet he could not say with confidence as to whether he even liked his old life let alone his old friend. After all had anything in his life previously invigorated him as this awakening he had experienced?

Kaneki recalled the ghoul he fought against earlier that night and could not help but squirm with rapturous thrill. The taste of the ghouls that night had indeed been a pleasure upon his tongue yet his fight with the she ghoul had thrilled him to no end. He had heard her name and was certain he recognised her. After all how could he not recognise the waitress who served him in his favourite coffee shop? Kaneki grinned he had decided what he would do the following day.

As Kaneki entered his abode he was surprised by the sight of a familiar figure. Without hesitation he charged towards the purple haired figure. Seeking to tear her apart Kaneki was surprised to find his attacks doing little more than encouraging the smirk on the figures face. Backing away slowly Kaneki growled with both anger and fear. He released the brittle tentacles from his back and yet they were deflected easily by Rize's own tentacles. Therefore Kaneki could do little more than watch as she made her way towards him, towering over him. Suddenly her eyes went red as her mouth opened and devoured him.

Kaneki shot up from his bed as he ran to the bathroom filling his heart beat furiously. Leaning over the sink he willed himself to calm down and looked into the mirror. A black red eye stared back at him and Kaneki felt his hand trail over his eye. What had he become? What would he do? Why had this happened? Slowly he returned to his bed filled with questions and fears. He collapsed on the bed and continued to muse. Yet his question would remain unanswered as he felt sleep consume him once more. There was only one final thought, tomorrow would be fun and a manic grin appeared upon his face as he fell asleep.


End file.
